Nihane Kotori
Nihane Kotori '(二羽 子鳥 ''Nihane Kotori) is one of the four characters in the Natura Pretty Cure series. Kotori's alter ego is 'Cure Cardinal '(キュアカーディナル Kyua Kyadinaru) and she is based on birds and wind. Her catchphrases are '"This is enough." '(これで十分です Kore De Jūbundesu.) And '''"I'm Ready!" (準備できました！Junbi Dekimashita!). Bio Appearance Kotori has long magenta-pink hair worn in twin braids with a white headband, and her bangs are cut straight. Her eyes are the same color. Her attire consists of a small, light blue jacket with puffy, short sleeves and a flowing white blouse with at the ends grades into reddish-pink. Her short, light blue skirt has many stitching designs upon the sides in the shape of butterflies. Short, white frilly socks and light pink shoes. Around her neck is a long string with a small, pink butterfly shaped jewel in the center. As Cure Cardinal, her hair is now styled into a short ponytail which curls upwards at the ends in addition to have a curly strand over each shoulders. Her eyes stay the same. She now wears a short light pink dress with many light turquoise accents, including a line of light turqoise across each of 3 layers on her short, light pink skirt and the light turqoise bow at the back of her waist with a dark pink ribbon through the center and out the front. A pair of small, pink and turquoise arm puffs and a light turquoise chocker. On each wrist is a dark pink ribbon and she wears a pair of light pink boots with dark pink heels and a light turquoise ribbon around the tops. Personality A gentle and kind girl who loves reading, making origami and writing poems. She is also good friends with Suna and Midori, despite them all coming from three totally different worlds; She being a gentle and sweet middle class girl who loves animals, Suna being a famous fashion model and Midori being an environmentalist who doesn't live with her family. Relationship Etymology *'Nihane '(二羽) - Translates to "Two Feathers" or "Twin Feathers". *'Kotori '(子鳥) - Can either mean "Small Bird" or "Feather of the Child". Cure Cardinal refers to a small red bird commanly found in North and South America. Cure Cardinal "The natura warrior of hope・Soaring through the skies of hope! Cure Cardinal!" "希望のナチュラの戦士・希望の空を飛び越えて！キュアカーディナル!" "Kibō no nachura no senshi kibō no sora o tobikoete! Kyua Kyadinaru!" Cure Cardinal (キュアカーディナル) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kotori. Transformation Attacks *'Cardinal Whirl '(カーディナルワール) Songs Duets Singles Trivia *Kotori's birthday is June 8th, therfore her Zodiac is a Gemini. *Her blood type is O. *She is the first Lead Cure to have turquoise as her sub-color. *She shares her voice actress with Yui from Rakugo Tennyo Oyui. *She is the second Cure to have her name be after a bird, following Cure Egret from Splash Star . Gallery Nihane Kotori.png Kotori, Suna and Midori (NPC).png Cure Cardinal (Back View) (NPC).png Category:Pink Cures Category:Wind using Cures Category:Natura Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures